


Last Chance

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.23, 12.23 Spoilers, Episode Spoilers, M/M, Mention of cannon character death, episode 12.23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 3: Ships and posted on June 11th 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.I decided to bring back a ship I liked a few years back.A short fic about if Crowley met apocalypse!Bobby in 12.23.





	Last Chance

Holes in the universe are a little out of Crowley’s wheelhouse but he’s not too surprised by what he finds. The apocalyptic hellscape looks like it could share a decorator with some of the more dramatic rooms in his own domain. What he doesn’t expect is to find one of his favorite dead frenemies. 

Not that Crowley and Mr. Singer had a chance to do much catching up with Lucifer breathing down their neck. The King of Hell knew that he wasn’t going to survive a fight with the archangel. So he took the chance to press his lips to the warped twin of a man he once kissed years ago and in another world. Apocalypse-World-Bobby then tried to shoot him but it was worth it even if his Bobby had been a better kisser.


End file.
